Cornbread
by enRei
Summary: Little Sasuke could really use a friend to drive away his loneliness... Guess who's to the rescue. Geez, guess. Fluff, slang, me being a sap and SNS 2k15.
1. January

**Pairing: **SasuNaruSasu ~ OTP

**Warnings**: Fluff and slang(?...?)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still am I not in the possession of the author rights of that, or any while we're at it, show.

**Summary: **Little Sasuke could really use a friend to drive away his loneliness... Guess who's to the rescue. Geez, guess.

**A/N: **Written for the SNS 2k15. Guys, again, you're awesome. Thank you for this, no, really... thank you.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was heavily aware of the strange, confused looks that the staff and servants that passed by him gave when met with his scrunched up, grumpy face in the corridors of their masters house. He also understood why those looks were thrown his way; after all, how many 9 year olds were hiding in the hallways, between the potted plant and coffee table, whilst the New Years party raged in the hall behind him? Just a simple Sasuke, actually.<p>

It's not like he was _really _hiding; he has merely found an adequate peaceful place where those cootie filled girls that kept grabbing on his clothes and begging him to dance weren't.

They weren't that bad actually, all of them looked glittery, smelled flowery and smiled sweetly at him... He just had problems with connecting and conversing with kids his age. Or younger... and older, now that he thought about it.

His forehead marred in a frown; Ok, so he basically never ever had a friend(except Itachi) and didn't really know how you go about making one. He remembers mother saying smiles and polite words were a sure way to make some.

However when Sasuke approached some boys in his school, a query smile on his lips, they all ran away. Ever since that day, when he was left alone on the playground, traumatized and lonely, Sasuke decided never ever to trust people. Except Itachi, Itachi was simply the best and no other understood Sasuke like him.

Except Itachi wasn't here; the minute their family arrived at the party his brother told him to mingle and went ahead to talk with _his _friends, leaving the poor brunet boy alone.

He wasn't crying, Sasuke said inhaling air harshly trough his nose, not really. Dark eyebrows scrunched down in an effort to stop the flood of liquid that threatened to leave his obsidian eyes.

Gripping his knees, Sasuke tried to stop thinking about his traitorous brother with little success.

When he opened his eyes he was welcomed by big orbs of blue, slightly slanted towards the tiny, tanned nose.

His own widened, before he plastered himself to the cold wall, trying to escape the owner.

"Whatcha doin' there?" Asked a modulated voice, with those eyes still unblinkingly watching his every move.

Sasuke blinked, sending the tears away.

"What's it to you?"

The boy shrugged, tilting his head sideways, giving Sasuke a full view of his scarred cheeks. He wondered how he got them... Maybe on some dangerous adventure?

"Well, nuthin' really. I just thou' you was playin' hide 'n' seek with someone and wanted to ask to join."

Sasuke blinked. Then, he blinked again. And just for the heck of it, he blinked yet again.

This boy, a perfect stranger boy, wanted to play with him?

An unknown feeling surged up in his chest, making his tummy feel weird and do flips.

"Aaaa... no, not really."

The boys eyes darkened, a sad look over taking them.

"Aaa.." He gave him a small smile. "It's OK, I guess. You dun't hafta play with me if you dun't wanna."

The boy was starting to rise up from his crouch and Sasuke panicked.

"Aaaa, no!" He whisper-yelled, latching onto his bony wrist. He blushed, letting it go immediately.

"I mean, no, I wasn't playing with anyone." Understanding dawned in those eyes.

"You can... you can stay if you want to."

And again, remembering his mothers words, he smiled, shyly. The boy in front of him blinked, tilted his head again, and shrugged.

"OK."

Crouching back again, this time pushing Sasuke a bit to sit beside him, pushing the pot away a bit, the boy pouted.

"I'm Naruto."

Sasuke blinked, grunting when he felt sharp elbow digging in his stomach.

"I'm, uff, Sasuke."

"Cool." And they entered into a maze of wonderful, awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for Sasuke, who kept on sending confused, but interested glances at the fair haired boy. He was sure he never saw the boy, not around his school nor on any parties and dinners his family attended/hosted. The spot they occupied was dark, so Sasuke couldn't quite make out his features, but he was pretty sure the boy wasn't older than him.

They sat there, huddled up together, Sasuke desperately trying not to touch the boy, Naruto, anymore than necessary.

"Ya know, I dun't really like these fancy dinners." The boy, Naruto Sasuke reminded himself, drawled out. Sasuke's eyes flashed over to his for a brief second, finding them watching the wall in front of them that was hiding people, music and food. "Everybody's got their own business and none really pays notice to me..." Sasuke hummed, almost inaudibly, in agreement.

"Pops always makes me go with him, sayin' how if I wanna take up his mantle I gotta meet the right kind of people first."

Sasuke had no idea who Naruto's father was, but judging from the boys words he couldn't be that much different from Fugaku, who always demanded excellence and perfection.

"But the grown-ups are so borin' and the kids don't really like mah speech."

Sasuke frowned; sure Naruto's speech was a bit unrefined, but that surely wasn't a reason to bully him. Wait, did they...?

"None says anythin', but I knows. They look at me like I'mma hick or sumthin'."

Sasuke wasn't sure what hick meant precisely, but he understood from the thick sound coming from the back of Naruto's throat.

"Aaa, I don't think you're voice is weird."

He blushed furiously when Naruto's big, sparkly eyes centered onto him, ducking his head low.

"Ya know Sas'ke, you're right bostin."

Sasuke was sure from Naruto's tone it was supposed to be a praise... Though the word left Sasuke a confused frown on his face.

"I gotta hankerin' for sum food. I'mma come back in a nippy. You just stay snug as a bug there." Naruto rose to his feet and left their hiding place in a hurry, leaving Sasuke to pout, alone, hoping to Gods Naruto doesn't forget about him.

After five minutes or so, which seemed like a decade to the boy, Naruto appeared, carrying a plate of some bread rolls. Taking back his rightful place, he gestured for Sasuke to take some.

"These are dern tootin' ya know? Dunno who made 'em, but they taste like Momma's."

Sasuke gave a short nod, taking one of the plate and biting into the crispy cheese rolls, as he found out they were. True to Naruto's words, they were really good.

"Them folks are getting all rowdy there, reckon the New Years but an hour away."

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he would have to get up and join his family before the clock ticks out the old years time off.

He really didn't want to, he liked his seating arrangement so far, and his company was so good so far...

After he said all his congratulations, the Uchihas would probably leave and he would never see Naruto again.

His quenching stomach didn't like the concept of that, so he quickly took hold of the boys hand, the one that wasn't busy wolfing down the cheese rolls, pulling him closer to him.

"Hey Naruto..?"

Blinking his eyes owlishly, the blonde boy inclined his head towards him, giving him a sign he was listening. Sasuke was glad he didn't ask about the hand, Gosh that would be embarrassing to explain!

"Tell me... tell me stories of yourself."

With a twinkle in his big, blue eyes, Naruto swallowed the piece of roll and started prattling off and on about his parents, the bike he got for his birthday, his pet, his school, some strange uncle that lived in Naruto's street that everybody avoided but Naruto really liked... It was a bit hard to get all the words the boy was using, but Naruto made sure to explain every single one to him. Gosh, slang were heavy.

Throughout that one hour the boys spent together, they learned nearly everything there was to learn about each other (Naruto's favorite food was ramen, Sasuke's were tomatoes; Naruto was afraid of ghosts, Sasuke feared blood; Naruto really liked keeping pets of any kind, and really loved gardening; Sasuke enjoyed reading books and playing with his big brother...). Sasuke also found out Naruto lived in a small town called Konoha, in the southern regions of Japan, which probably explained his accent, that his father was a mayor there and his mom was a dojo master. The reason they attended this party, here in Tokyo, was because his fathers old university professor was hosting it.

After explaining to Naruto that Sasuke didn't really know anything about Konoha, Naruto explained his home in details; starting from how beautiful the scenery was, how nice the people were, how warm the climate was and how lucky Naruto felt that he got to live in such town.

Honestly, Sasuke was feeling jealous; Konoha sounded like a paradise for kids, unlike these ultra mega urban city, where Sasuke was forbidden from going out without an adult.

He was also jealous of this other boy Naruto kept mentioning, Shikamaru. He sounded like Naruto's best friend, and while the blonde kept singing praises to him, Sasuke's features kept growing darker and sulkier.

He finally found someone who he could call a true friend, but they were already taken! No fair! Sasuke already disliked Shikamaru, even though he never met him.

A servant came to their corner, telling them they should join everybody at the party, where the toast is about to be held.

Reluctantly, Sasuke arose, still holding tightly to Naruto's hand, never once letting it go during their talk.

Naruto gave him a wide, teeth full smile, before dragging him towards the door.

Sasuke missed whatever it was the host of the party was saying, keeping his eyes glued to the boy a few steps away from him; never minding his mothers calls to him. Naruto was standing next to a petite red headed lady, his hand holding onto her dress, who had her arm tightly, and probably painfully judging from his expression, around an older, leaner not that bony version of Naruto.

Sasuke blushed but didn't deter his gaze. He wanted to congratulate the New Year to his new friend, if possible first. So when the countdown began, Sasuke slipped from his mothers arms and glided slowly towards the blonde, who in turn released dress and stepped backwards.

"5!" Shouted the masses, counting down hurridly.

"4.. 3..." Sasuke stood behind Naruto, turning him towards him and welcoming him with a shy smile. Naruto gave a small one of his own.

"2...1...0..HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Tip toeing, Sasuke raised his arms and enveloped Naruto's form in a quirky hug.

"Happy New Year Naruto."

"Aaa, Happy New Year, Sas'ke."

He wasn't sure if he will ever see his friend again. Though he would be sure to use his cutest face to guilt trip Itachi to take him to Konoha sometimes.


	2. February

**Pairing: **NaruSasu; MinaKushi

**Warning: **Fluff and slang, yet again.. Perhaps some typing mistakes, but I'll get around to fixing them soon.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Naruto does not belong to me. Nor does Valentines. Nor does... whatever else I don't posses.

**Summary****: **Sasuke is finally, finally going to visit Naruto... That's it. No seriously, that's all there is to it. Just fluff and stuff, coz I'm not really good at smut. (_That rhymed!_)

**A/N: **Written for the SNS 2K15, February. A bit latter than I planned, but I did plan to put it up after the Valentines. All in all, this is kinda like a continuation to the January, and I have a plan where all the events/months are going to be connected. Don't ask how, that would be spoiling. And we all hate spoilers... You do, you just don't know it yet.

* * *

><p>A little ten year old boy was standing on his chubby feet, perfectly still and with his back stiff and proud. As was natural for an Uchiha. His pristine, perfectly ironed clothes gave him an image of a man on a mission, what with his mother dressing him in a miniature suit. Again.<p>

Not that he minded... _much_.

Truth be told, Sasuke Uchiha was quaking in his spot, right in front of the door of his most precious, cherished friend, tightly gripping the belated Valentine's chocolate. He hoped Naruto wasn't too mad at him for not arriving in Konoha when he was supposed to, earlier in the month.

And frankly? He was nervous.

Even though they regularly spoke on the phone in the evenings, this would actually be the second time they met, face to face, since that New Years party.

And Sasuke was terrified Naruto would find him too boring, too ordinary and too grown up for his liking, like the other kids in school did. He was a single step away from bolting from the door step, but Itachi's heavy hand on his shoulder kept him steady and positioned.

The same beautiful red headed lady from the party, Naruto's mother, opened the door to their moderate, yellow painted house, wearing a green dress and a smile that looked much like Naruto's.

Sasuke's heart thumped a bit, he admits. The lady was truly beautiful and sophisticated, but he could tell it was in the entirely different manner from his mother.

She grinned, opening the wooden door widely.

"Howdy! Y'all must be Sasuke an' Itachi Uchiha, right'o? Hope you ain't much tuckered out by the road!" She drawled all that out with her melodic voice, moving aside to let them come in.

Itachi bowed deeply, Sasuke following suit.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Namikaze."

"Nu-uh, it's Uzumaki thou. Didn't wanna be tied up with that wussy name."

Mrs. Uzumaki chuckled, waving her hand behind her.

"Come come, Naruto's at the tank, he'll be right over. He was happy as a gopher in soft dirt when he heard you comin."

They followed her through the mazes of her cluttered hallway up until they came to a homey looking living room, wrapped in yellow, red and orange pillows, blankets, rugs, tapestries and drapes. Sasuke quickly zoomed his eyes onto the family pictures littering the walls and coffee tables; some were of Naruto's parents alone, many of the three and much, much more of Naruto with some random people or riding horses.

There was a pleasant, warm feeling in his chest whenever Sasuke saw just how happy Naruto was. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt Naruto truly deserved this.

"Minato's up in the kitchen. We were just fixin' tuh dinner, y'a boys wanna join in?"

"Ah, we couldn't really Mrs. Uzumaki..." Itachi started skillfully refusing, but she just waved his words away.

"Nuff of that, Itachi. You boys are mah baby's buds, tis' really nuthin'."

Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father and apparently the mayor of this beautiful city, appeared on the doorway, wearing a pink apron and a soft smile on his face.

"Kushina-chan, please stop confusing the poor boys and go take over the meat. You know that oven and I really don't have that good of a relationship."

Sasuke blinked slowly at the grown up version of Naruto, amazed that he could hear such clean accent from the man. Kushina giggled, waltzed over to her husband, kissed his cheek giddily and strode out of the room.

Itachi bowed yet again, with Minato returning the curtsies properly.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Namikaze. Father told me so much about you."

Sasuke wasn't aware father knew Naruto's father.

Minato smiled, gesturing the boys to sit down.

"Ah yes, you are Fugaku's boys? No wonder, you both look so much like him."

At Sasuke's multiple owlish blinks, Minato giggled.

"If you are wondering however am I speaking this cleanly or however do I know your father, the answer is simple. Even though I was born in Konoha, I spent most of my life in Tokyo, where I met Fugaku and Mikoto, whilst in university."

Aaaaah, that explained things. It looked like Naruto inherited everything but Kushina's looks from her.

He had her smile though... and her twinkling eyes too.

The three spent couple of minutes chatting, mostly Minato asking about Itachi's university works and Sasuke peering into every one of Naruto's picture, before the very boy he was waiting for entered the room like a storm.

"Pops! Pops! Ya gotta try 'Ruka's balls, they're... Hey Sas'ke!"

Naruto's eyes got unbelievably big, before he jumped onto his pale friend, encircling him into his sweaty arms. Just like this lovely February day, Naruto was warm and sunny, though he smelt like dirt a bit.

Sasuke still accepted the hug, happy Naruto didn't act like a stranger. He didn't know how he would handle it.

Two boys stood there, hugging each other and oblivious to anyone other than them in the room.

That is, until Kushina's voice rang through the house.

"Dinner!"

During the lunch they shared, Minato and Kushina focused all of their attention on making everybody engage into conversation, whilst Naruto went from regaling everybody his day at Iruka-sensei's, his adventures with the ducks at the pond and translating Kushina's and his slang into Sasuke's ear, almost inaudibly, not to embarrass him. Though Sasuke was starting to feel a bit light headed due to Naruto's warm breath on his skin so often.

When lunch was done and over, the two boys ran off into Naruto's room, where they proceeded with taking an afternoon nap, which Naruto said was an absolute must after Momma's dinner. Or something alike, Sasuke was still wobbly with his speech, even after checking the slang vocabulary for days back at home.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Uh-huh?" The fair haired boy said, lazily biting on a piece of grass he found somewhere.

Sasuke blinked. Four times, just in case.

"Umm, you know how Valentines was a week or more ago?"

He was whispering, and his voice was cracking a bit, but Sasuke stood his ground.

"Eh? Valentines? Wazzdat?"

Four more blinks.

Feeling his neck heating up, he took a deep breath, calming down his frazzled nerves, and spoke yet again.

"I told you about it, remember? How it was a day a special someone gives their special someones chocolates."

Well, that was the toned down version, but it should work. He wasn't that ready to come out and say his true feelings yet...

"You dun't say."

"Uh-huh. February 14th, remember?"

Naruto squinted his eyes, turning his head to look at Sasuke from beside him on his comfy bed. And oh so inviting.

"Aaaa, yeah. Karin gave me sum, I reckon."

Karin? Who the hell was Karin?!

Sasuke sat up in bed, his face paler, his eyes wider and his pulse quicker. Naruto gave him a comic look.

"What's got you all choked up?"

"Who. Is. Karin?"

Naruto, perhaps hasn't noticed, or pretended not to, Sasuke's hard tone, answered with a grin.

"Oh, she's my cousin! Momma's side."

Ah, ok. Cousin. That's good, for a minute Sasuke thought... He began relaxing, his shoulders slumping a bit, before he remembered his mission. Grabbing the box of chocolate he his under the bed just minutes prior, he pushed into Naruto's hands, turning away his head and pouting out his lips.

"So here! Take them!" Blushing furiously, like those idiotic girls in those soap operas his mother watches, Sasuke waited with a baited breath for Naruto to say something.

Instead he got an armful of a blonde boy, trying to smother him with a death grip.

"Thanks Sas'ke! I love ya too!"

"What?! I never said I..." He tried refuting, going redder and redder by the seconds, before giving up and simply snuggling himself further into his most precious persons arms.

"I... Okay."

He had half of a mind to throw a fit when Itachi barged into the room, urging him to prepare for a trip home, but relaxed when Naruto promised to visit him next month.

Kushina giggled when Sasuke clenched his arms around Naruto one last time before going away.

"Dun't worry Sasuke-kun! I'll get this lil' twerp a cell, so ya could talk more!"

Sasuke didn't want to count how much he blushed today, but was glad to found Naruto's cheeks held a pinkish tint to them this time.

"Momma!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_TAADAAAH! ENDE. _No really, end of the chapter. You gotta wait for March to roll around if you want another one.


End file.
